EP 638 706 A1 describes a valve operating mechanism and a valve operating mechanism arrangement where the valve lift is controlled or regulated by an eccentric shaft rotatably supported in a cylinder head, which shaft acts on the transmission arrangement such that valve lifts between zero and maximum can be set in a simple manner. The combustion process can thereby be adjusted to the respective operating state of the internal combustion machine. DE 10 2004 003 327 A1 describes providing adjusting elements in a valve operating mechanism arrangement which can be adjusted independently with the purpose of deactivating individual cylinders for certain operating states. A valve operating mechanism is also described in EP 1 760 278 A2 which comprises an eccentric element showing different curves, in particular, for partial lift and full lift. The adjusting element here also allows for a zero lift curve.
The above-described valve operating mechanisms/valve operating mechanism arrangements all have the disadvantage that an adjustment of the valve lift by means of the eccentric element curve must be performed very precisely. The variability of the valve lift settings is also very limited in a state of partial deactivation of cylinders, which in turn leads to increased fuel consumption and thus to higher emission values.